The Fall of Battlehorn Castle
by Lohce Azcry
Summary: The jaws of Oblivion are shut, and the Third Era is dead. Cyrodiil and the rest of Tamriel stand on shaken feet as the Fourth Era begins, and on the far end of the Black Road a grand dream is dreamt. That is, until a strange island appears in the Niben Bay.
1. Title

**Lohce Azcry presents**

**-o-o-o-**

_**The Fall of Battlehorn Castle**_

**-o-o-o-**

**A collection of notes, letters and diaries detailing the downfall of one of Cyrodiil's greatest, and forgotten, settlements.**


	2. Note 1

**Chorrol **

* * *

**DO YOU DESIRE:**

_**. HARD WORK, AND GOOD PAY AS JUST REWARD?**_

_**.COMPANIONSHIP, AND A SENSE OF BROTHERHOOD?**_

_**. HONESTY, AND SWIFT JUSTICE?**_

_**. A NEW BEGINNING THROUGH THE TRIALS OF RETRIBUTION, SERVING A JUST AND FAIR LADY AND DEFENDING YOUR HONORABLE CREST?**_

**THEN FIND A BATTLEHORN CASTLE REPRESENTATIVE NEAR YOU. POSITIONS AND OPENINGS VARY.**

_What sort of shit is this? We're not a brotherhood of damn priests offering "a new beginning through the trials of retribution". We need some fodder for the night shift not a bunch of drunks looking for easy septims. - G_


	3. Note 2

**The Grey Mare **

* * *

_. 5 flax seeds _

_. 8 lavender roots_

_. a sacred lotus seed _

_Check the local store and then the Mages' Guild. I'm going to check the damn purse this time and you better have the recite. Talan wants them in three days for the Lady's wine and Divines shower you with blessings if you're not here within two. _


	4. Letter 1

**Countess Ariana Valga's Private Quarters  
**

* * *

_To the esteemed Countess of Chorrol,_

_In regards to your concerns about the for-hire posters scattered around Chorrol for this "Battlehorn Castle", I have conducted a minor investigation per your request, and can assure you there is no need for concern in this regard. I would even suggest that this presence would, in fact, be excellent as a potential partner in economics.  
_

_Before I begin, I apologize for being unable to report this directly to you, as I have personal duties in Anvil I need to attend to. I have sent this by horse, and will gladly answer any lingering questions after I have returned._

_Battlehorn Castle is a settlement located west of Chorrol on the Black Road. It is a fine place, clean, orderly, with a constant patrol on all borders ready and alert. Unfortunately, I could not meet the owner of the castle, who is only addressed as Lady Fairne, as I did not have official documents backing my insistence I was sent by your inquiry. You may think this strict, but I find it efficient and good security, something perhaps we could adopt. And by the grace of said owner, I was still allowed a small tour of the Great Hall (after my weapons had been removed), a grand room full of taxidermy and elegant displays.  
_

_I was met by a representative of Lady Fairne who gave me a letter written by her addressing the concerns I had voiced. I have attached it to this. I find, as you will too, that her reasons are well intentioned, and her apology is sincere. Her tone even suggests that there may be a future between Chorrol and Battlehorn, if we play our cards correct. I press: though it is not a well known settlement, Battlehorn is not to be underestimated. If allied we would have a strong presence backing us, and an excellent trade source._

_The Lady has given me a room to rest in tonight and I shall send this by courier in the morning. I intend to arrive back in Chorrol by Middas._

_Your esteemed servant, Laythe Wavrick_

_Sundas, 25th day of Morning Star, 4E 1_


	5. Letter 2

**Northern Goods and Trade  
**

* * *

_I regretfully write this to inform you that I am quitting my short but worthwhile time at Northern Goods and Trade. Though my pleasant time as an employee gave me sufficient sums, I have found new doors and new opportunities and I have decided to seek them out._

_I sincerely hope you and your daughter find good fortune, and I hope you pray for mine._

_Sincerely, Knuriid Fjolef_


	6. Note 3

**Chorrol Mages' Guild Hall**

* * *

_ATTENTION: Whoever took the display case key from my quarters please return it immediately or there with be a mandatory search by usage of spells. I do not need the key to that missing after the recent shipment. - Angalmo_


	7. Log 1

**Battlehorn Castle Gatehouse 1**

* * *

**_DAY LOG FOR: Middas,____ 28th day of Morning Star, 4E 1_**

**_TIME LOGGED: 6:00 AM to 8:00 PM_**

**_AUTHOR: Kimmhel_**

**_APPROVAL SIGNATURE: C. Gratius_**

_7:25 AM - Stray wolves northwest of front gates, did not approach walls. Guard inactive._

_2:31 PM - Recruitment officer Waylahs Garret approached. Gates open for approx one minutes. Guard inactive._

_2:32 PM - Two (2) intruders, one (1) male Redguard and (1) male Nord, breached gate and walls, found five (5) feet away from entrance doors. Guard active, immediate execution of Protocol Twenty Six from Wall and Gate Protocols. Consult Protocol Twenty Six Occurrences for further details._


	8. Letter 3

**The Merchants Inn**

* * *

_Nilphas Omellian,_

_Regarding the recent addition to Battlehorn Castle, an antique and exquisite Dwemer Forge purchased from you for 1,500 septims, the Battlehorn blacksmith is concerned about a defect he believes may be in the initial design of the forge. He would appreciate it if you would take the journey to Battlehorn Castle and come examine it yourself in order to confirm or deny._

_In hopes we see your arrival shortly,_

_The Battlehorn Castle Staff,_

_Loredas, 30th day of Morning Star, 4E 1_

_Approval signature: **C. Gratius**_


	9. Note 4

**Battlehorn Castle, Rona Benanius's Private Quarters**

* * *

**SCHEDUELE FOR THE 29TH OF MORNING STAR**

**7:00 AM:** _Review weapon requests during breakfast_

**12:00 PM:** _Lunch with C. Gratius, Castellan Athon and Shagrol gro-Uzug to discuss guard training and moral_

**2:00 PM:** _Attend interrogation of two intruders _

**5:00 PM:** _Clarify Anvil trip to staff in Great Hall_

**DETAILS TO ADDRESS**

_. Book shipment should arrive today, arrange library?_

_. Address recent fund transactions_

_. Letter from Chorrol Countess_

_. A shipment of weapons has arrived, inspect with Shagrol_


	10. Letter 4

**The Merchants Inn**

* * *

_Nilphas Omellian,_

_Regarding the recent addition to Battlehorn Castle, an antique and exquisite Dwemer Forge purchased from you for 1,500 septims, the Battlehorn blacksmith is concerned about a defect he believes may be in the initial design of the forge. He would appreciate it if you would take the journey to Battlehorn Castle and come examine it yourself in order to confirm or deny._

_In hopes we see your arrival shortly,_

_The Battlehorn Castle Staff,_

_Loredas, 30th day of Morning Star, 4E 1_

_Approval signature: **C. Gratius**_


	11. Note 5

**Battlehorn Castle, Rona Benanius's Private Quarters**

* * *

**SCHEDUELE FOR THE 29TH OF MORNING STAR**

**7:00 AM:** _Review weapon requests during breakfast_

**12:00 PM:** _Lunch with C. Gratius, Castellan Athon and Shagrol gro-Uzug to discuss guard training and moral_

**2:00 PM:** _Attend interrogation of two intruders_

**5:00 PM:** _Clarify Anvil trip to staff in Greatd Hall_

**DETAILS TO ADDRESS**

_. Book shipment should arrive today, arrange library?_

_. Address recent fund transactions_

_. Letter from Chorrol Countess_

_. A shipment of weapons has arrived, inspect_


	12. Note 6

**Battlehorn Castle, Holding Cells**

* * *

_dead?_

_don't know. not likely_

_torture?_

_don't know. lotta knights?_

_damn. let us go?_

_place is strict, they're pissed. don't know_

_sh_


	13. Journal 1

**Anvil Castle Barracks**

* * *

_If I was any other guard I would say today was quiet. Hell, if I were anyone else I'd say nothing happened today: no drunks, beggars, thefts. My guard was bored and restless. Might have to expand their patrols, get them out in the wild, let them do something. But that doesn't mean this city is clean, not by a long shot. The docks are the worst. Guard gets lazy and distracted no matter how hard I train them._

_But today...today it happened again. There was one report I personally attended to around noon, a minor one. A ring, tiny, bronze, gone missing. She swore she hadn't lost it, swore someone took it off her bedpost. I searched the house. Found something, but not the ring. Something someone else would've dismissed, but I fought the Gray Fox for years and I know...__The front door has a glass decoration, sea shells. Classic Anvil. At the edge of the glass, not far from the keyhole, there's a small circle cut into the glass. Tiny, barley visible, but I saw it. Just big enough for a sliver of metal to slid through and tinker with a lock._

_And others, too. I see it, everywhere, in these seemingly disconnected and isolated cases. A door closes awkwardly. A lock sounds different. A window's open. A shard of glass sits in a corner. A piece of metal that looks like a shard of lockpick. The air's disturbed, the row of silver is one too less, the look you get when you enter a room. That abandoned house they won't let me tear apart because it's got history tied to it. Just enough to give me caution but never giving me confirmation._

_The sign of thieves. You saw it everywhere in the Imperial City, and I can't decide if it's followed me here or it's years of hunting finally taking it's toll._

_Bah...maybe it has. I saw plenty of silver in her house. I don't get stacks of complaints at once about mass theft like I did in the City. It was just a ring. The Gray Fox would never let his flock take a ring where there's more to collect. Hell, regular thieves wouldn't leave a silver goblet just...just there._

_I don't know anymore. I train the guards the look for these signs, see if they can catch it too. I scour anywhere they let me...but it's tiresome. And I nothing I'll do can touch the Fox here._

_I probably never will._

_Hieronymus Lex, 31st of Morning Star_


	14. Note 7

** Battlehorn Castle, Silann's Private Quarters**

* * *

_Tip from a Battlehorn: we don't address the Lady as "Lady Fairne". That's for non-Battlehorn and the Lady herself. You call her the Lady at all times or upper heads are going to cut off yours. Don't ask me why it's a respect thing._


	15. Letter 5

**Benirus Manor**

* * *

_Your assignment, is to protect and guard the exterior and interior of Benirus Manor as Battlehorn staff conducts their business on the manor. The Lady is to take residence there once the staff is finished, and so it is imperative you do not allow theft in the manor, as many of the furnishings will hold sentimental value to her. __On that note, do not try and steal anything yourself, as we will know and you will face severe punishment directly from me, this time with no hesitation or mercy. You may be Battlehorn, but that is a temporary punishment and will be treated as such. __Succeed, however, and you may find the results improving your status, which in your case is something you desperately need._

_The Lady will arrive on the seventh of Sun's Dawn. Your assignment will be completed when you meet her, and you have been informed of how to proceed in her presence. The staff have been informed of your assignment and will happily provide meals so long as your conduct isn't shit._

_Personal note here: don't screw this up. Your assignment begins tomorrow so plan out where you're going, preferably tonight. Make shifts, sleep by the doors. Keep you mouths shut and your fingers in your pockets and I'll review your report in a couple of days._

_Jucani_


End file.
